On The Perfect Way
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: Namjoon itu kekasih tercintanya. Tapi dia penghancur apapun. Tapi dia tetap kekasih tercintanya. Jadi semudah itu. Meskipun terkadang Seokjin jadi repot sendiri. [NAMJIN DRABBLE(?)] [Fluff-ish dibeberapa bagian]


_Namjoon itu kekasih tercintanya. Tapi dia penghancur apapun. Tapi dia tetap kekasih tercintanya. Jadi semudah itu. Meskipun terkadang Seokjin jadi repot sendiri._

.

BGM: (Bangtan - Just One Day) (Bangtan Seokjin Solo - Awake) (Bangtan - Lost) (Bangtan - Dul! Set!) (Gfriend - Rough)

.

Sekitar siang hari saat Seokjin akhirnya ditinggal sendirian sendiri di rumah. Dia baru saja akan ambil toples kaca berisi cookies dan suara kaca pecah pun terdengar. Bukan. Itu bukan berasal dari toples cookies cokelat dengan choco chips. Suaranya berasal dari ruang tamu dan di sana hanya ada Namjoon dan segelas jus jeruk. Harusnya kalian pun sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

Tapi kalau kalian belum tahu, yang di ruang tamu itu kekasih Kim Seokjin. Kim Namjoon. Dan meskipun dia dirahmati IQ tertinggi di antara semua siswa di sekolah mereka tapi dia juga sangat terampil dalam hal merusak barang.

"Jangan bergerak, Nam!" Seokjin memperingatkan dari dapur. Kalau dia bergerak mungkin dia mulai menghancurkan yang lain. Karena omong-omong, meja tamu mereka juga dibuat dengan bahan dasar kaca.

Sewaktu Seokjin akhirnya mencapai ruang tamu, dia menemukan Namjoon yang membereskan pecahan kaca.

"Ap-Aw!"

Benarkan. Sekarang jarinya sendiri mulai mengeluarkan darah. Kapan sih orang ini akan mengerti.

"Diam di situ. Jangan bergerak. Aku ambil kotak P3K dulu." kata Seokjin. Ia masuk lagi ke ruang makan untuk mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di rak kemudian kembali pada Namjoon sebelum dia menghancurkan yang lain.

Namjoon masih diam di situ, untungnya. Seokjin duduk di sampingnya dan mengobati luka itu dengan telaten. Kadang Namjoon meringis perih dan Seokjin malah dengan cerewetnya menasihati dia dan menyuruhnya tenang. Setelah itu perban dipasang dan Namjoon melihat hasil perban kekasihnya yang rapi. Sementara Seokjin menatap pada karpet yang basah karena isi gelas tadi dan juga pecahan kacanya.

"Aku yang bereskan. Kau diam saja dulu."

Lalu Seokjin membereskannya. Dan setelah semuanya beres dia kembali pada Namjoon dengan gelas dan jus jeruk yang baru.

"Jangan dipecahkan. Kau beruntung rumahku bukan toko yang akan meminta ganti rugi." Seokjin merengut. Sementara Namjoon hanya nyengir sampai lesung pipinya terbentuk dengan dalam.

Seokjin mulai membuka buku pelajarannya dan Namjoon mengajarinya matematika. Meskipun Namjoon itu menghancurkan apapun tapi dia punya otak yang luar biasa. Seokjin pikir manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna dan Namjoon membuktikan itu. Selain itu Namjoon selalu kelihatan keren dan mungkin itu yang membuat Seokjin tertarik padanya selain karena kecerdasannya.

Namjoon punya apapun yang Seokjin inginkan. Karena Seokjin sendiri hanya laki-laki biasa yang suka memasak, suka makan, suka anime, suka segala sesuatu yang warnanya pink, dan suka mario bros.

Namjoon tidak bisa memasak dan memang lebih baik jangan menyuruhnya melakukan itu. Terakhir kali Seokjin ingat Namjoon memotong bawang dengan bagian tajam pisau yang menghadap ke atas. Setelah itu ia hanya menyuruh Namjoon duduk di kursinya. Membiarkan Seokjin sendiri yang memasakkan sesuatu untuk Namjoon.

Dan karena Namjoon butuh makanan jadi Seokjin cukup sering memasak untuk dia. Namjoon juga suka dengan masakan Seokjin. Kadang Seokjin membawakannya bekal makan siang atau ketika Namjoon main ke rumah Seokjin dan Seokjin sendiri yang akan memasak untuk Namjoon seperti seorang istri.

Tuh, kan, Seokjin jadi malu.

Tapi pasti semua ada timbal baliknya. Karena Seokjin payah di beberapa mata pelajaran dan Namjoon sangat pintar. Namjoon sudah seperti guru les pribadi Seokjin dan imbalannya masakan Seokjin yang enak. Beruntungnya karena Namjoon bukan tipe yang mudah gemuk jadi Seokjin tidak perlu khawatir tentang berat badan kekasihnya atau jika dia harus membuat jadwal diet. Diet itu menyiksa. Seokjin pernah merasakannya waktu dia pertama kali kena pubertas dan dia bisa makan setidaknya sekali dalam satu jam. Beruntungnya Namjoon tidak seperti itu.

Melihat Namjoon yang suka makan Seokjin jadi senang. Dia jadi suka memasak dan mencoba resep baru. Kemudian akan membuatkan beberapa untuk Namjoon dan kekasihnya itu akan memujinya. Namjoon itu benar-benar tahu totalitas.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah mereka berdua. Mereka saling melengkapi. Entah karena memang sudah terbentuk dari pribadi masing-masing atau mereka yang menyesuaikan. Namjoon yang memecahkan barang, merusak pintu kamar mandi, menghilangkan ponselnya sendiri. Namjoon itu ceroboh dan Seokjin pengertian untuk itu.

Kalau Namjoon memecahkan biasanya dia yang membereskan. Kalau Namjoon merusak biasanya dia yang membenarkan, jika dia tidak bisa biasanya dia minta bantuan Yoongi yang merupakan tetangganya (Yoongi itu sudah seperti tukang yang bisa membenarkan apapun. Dia jenius dan bisa memasak dan dia pintar. Kadang Namjoon takut Seokjin akan menyukai Yoongi. Tapi pernah sekali Namjoon bicara tentang itu dan Seokjin malah menjawab "Kalau aku berpacaran dengan Yoongi, aku malah terlihat tidak bisa apa-apa."). Kalau Namjoon menghilangkan sesuatu biasanya dia yang membantu menemukan. Seperti itu.

Dan Seokjin sendiri payah di beberapa hal. Pelajaran misalnya. Matematika dan bahasa inggris. Berkat kekasihnya itu nilai Seokjin mulai membaik.

Mereka tidak saling menyalahkan kekurangan masing-masing. Kadang Seokjin juga kesal karena Namjoon tidak henti-hentinya merusak apapun dan menghilangkan beberapa barang yang penting. Tapi daripada berdebat Seokjin lebih memilih membantu Namjoon mengatasi masalahnya sebisanya dan sebaik mungkin.

Mungkin itu yang disebut pasangan. Sepasang. Kenapa sepatu disebut sepasang? Karena kau tidak bisa berjalan menggunakan satu sepatu.

.

.

End.

.

A/N

Sesuatu yang tidak penting..

Tadinya tidak seperti ini ceritanya. Tadinya ada plot yang jelas dan ada cerita yang terbentuk. Tapi aku memilih membuatnya menjadi narasi karena aku sedang mau.

(Aku takut untuk menikah. Lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dan aku jadi takut jatuh cinta. Aku nggak pernah tahu kalau phobia jatuh cinta itu benar-benar ada. Itu hal yang bodoh sekali karena siapa yang nggak mau jatuh cinta? Tapi aku mengalami dan tiba-tiba aku kepikiran VMin. Taehyung yang lemah dan Jimin yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Aku takut jatuh cinta~)


End file.
